


Hushed Honeymoon

by lunaseemoony



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Wedding Night, fake not married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4380014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaseemoony/pseuds/lunaseemoony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Doctor surprises Rose with a fake wedding that ends up all too real, a mishap lands them at Jackie’s, forcing their honeymoon plans to change slightly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hushed Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet is for chocolatequeennk's prompt

 

The Doctor crashed into the console as Rose fell into the jump seat doubled over to reclaim her breath. Her lungs were on fire, angry with her for pushing them to their breaking point. The TARDIS flew off just in time to avoid being swallowed up by a vicious sand storm. When she could breathe again, Rose burst into a guffaw before remembering to clutch the frayed seat to keep from falling.

Normally Rose liked to say that it all happened so fast. But in this case it was most definitely true. They landed the TARDIS and began exploring a little oasis surrounded by a vast desert. The Doctor had wanted to get a sample of a plant he could use to make medicines with. Along the way they ran into the locals, a small tribe of people living in the oasis. This day was a wedding day for all of the eligible couples in the oasis. And since they were there, the Doctor urged them to participate. It would have been rude not to, he’d told her with a cheeky grin that brought a nervous smile to her face. It would have been their sixth faked wedding since Rose began traveling with the Doctor. Rose enjoyed them in the moment but never slept on these nights, thinking the Doctor considered them all good fun and nothing more. That’s what their relationship had amounted to thus far, even after she’d promised him her forever. She cherished the intimacy they enjoyed, but he never promised her anything.

The Doctor changed all that with this wedding that they shared with a dozen other couples. She couldn’t say it was the pressure of an audience because once he took both of her hands all of the purple sand around her, the dry desert breeze, and even the couples right next to them melted away. All that Rose could hear was the quick chirping of her heart as the Doctor recited actual vows to her. He promised her his hearts, to keep her safe, to honor her and cherish her. He laughed at how simple they turned out to be when he could wax poetic at the drop of a hat. She asked him if he really meant it all before offering him her own vows. And though he said yes and stole her breath and balance with a kiss, she still had a hard time believing it. He even fashioned for them little grass rings, for lack of proper materials.

She didn’t have too much time to think on it, because as always, it was their legacy to have a completely calm and peaceful trip turn exciting, death defying even. The Doctor and Rose learned that the little village she’d come to love was under the threat of a tsunami. They had precious little time to evacuate the villagers and their herd of banthas. Getting the giant wooly creatures to move quickly enough took a great deal of ingenuity on the Doctor’s part, but they’d managed just in time. They’d scarcely made it back to the TARDIS without being swallowed up by the sand storm.

“Time for a honeymoon, I’d say!” the Doctor cheered, dancing around the console controls grinning from ear to ear.

“Where are we headed?” Rose kicked her legs in excitement and beamed back at him.

“Oh, but don’t you love a surprise, Rose Tyler?”

“Somewhere exotic and relatively safe?”

He bounced his eyebrows at her and raced around the console working at all the controls at once as always. Their vision was a bit rough from getting sand in their eyes, but Rose was confident that the Doctor could manage. _Honeymoon_ , Rose thought with a blush gushing up to her cheeks and a shiver dropping to her loins. He was well and truly serious. The very idea of it was dizzying. They’d kissed, cuddled, even found themselves in incidentally intimate situations before. But they’d never… Rose barely knew anything about the Doctor’s anatomy beyond that he was vaguely male and very fit. She had hopes, though, recalling all the times that his trousers looked a bit tight where the seem rode up around his crotch a little. This consumed her thoughts as the Doctor raced to the TARDIS’s front doors and swung them open.

“Oh, quite exotic, this,” Rose giggled.

The Doctor put his specs on and whinged a bit under his breath, squinting at their familiar surroundings. She heard him muttering about all of the controls he’d set properly, that this was the TARDIS messing with him for not making her a part of their wedding. And if they were quick about it, they might have had just enough time to bolt right back into the TARDIS before -

“Rose!”

Too late.

“Oh, Rose! You’re home!” her mum cheered as she dashed across the pavement to crush her in a hug. As per usual she noticed the Doctor second. But he barely returned her hug in the midst of his frustration. “Hullo Doctor. Thank you for bringing her round. You’re just in time for tea!”

“Yup,” he grumbled with a pop, and shoved his hands into his pockets.

“It won’t be that bad. We can disappear after supper, yeah?” Rose whispered.

That plan was binned quickly, as the TARDIS needed to run through a cleaning cycle after the sand storm got her hull and bits of the engine thoroughly sandy. It would take at least ten hours. They were stuck. Rose found it all a bit comical, really. This  _would_  happen on the sweetest day of her short life. It was very  _them,_ she concluded. The Doctor whined and pouted about it even as they were getting ready to turn in for the night.

“How are we supposed to… you know, with your mum right there?” the Doctor complained. He’d only ever slept on their couch.

“She’ll be asleep before you know it,” Rose soothed, trying to still her voice that was quivering at the thought of consummating their marriage. “We can tell her… I dunno. She’s not ready yet. Let’s just keep this quiet, yeah? We’ll tell her soon. For now just give it about a half hour. She’ll be out like a light. Gives me a chance to freshen up for you.”

The Doctor’s mouth hanging open just then made all of his pouting worth it. He sneaked into her room before that half hour was up, so when she came out of her ensuite wrapped in a towel drying her hair she nearly jumped at the sight of him beneath her covers grinning at her. And of course he would be so proud of himself. Rose sucked in a quick breath when she found a pile of his clothes on the floor beside her bed.

“You’re not…” Rose dropped the spare towel she was using on her hair, letting her curtain of damp hair fall to her shoulders.

He wiggled those eyebrows at her again and then raised one before whispering, “Care to find out?”

Rose nibbled her lower lip and danced over to her light switch. If they were going to do this, it was going to be in the dark. Her wildly flapping heart and intense throbbing nerves couldn’t handle it any other way. The room was blanketed in darkness, and the Doctor became a shadow in the bed, blending in with her bright pink sheets.

“Close your eyes, okay?” she whispered.

She didn’t have the best way of verifying that he was doing as she bid. She would have to trust him. Rose let her towel fall to the floor and tiptoed over to the bed to peel back the duvet. She could feel the Doctor’s buzzing energy on the mattress. So it shouldn’t have surprised her at all that she wouldn’t be permitted to ease into his space. The moment Rose touched the mattress he pulled her into him and stole her breath away for the second time that day. Just like that, her head was resting on the little smattering of dark hair on his chest, her belly pulled up to his, and her leg spread across his. Her hand found his stomach, and Rose couldn’t hold back a little moan at the series of ridges all his hard work had gifted him with. He was as fit as all of her fantasies imagined him to be. And all it took was one very subtle brush of her thigh against his crotch to know that the Doctor was indeed a man. He was most definitely a man; a full grown, very eager man.

“Oh Doctor…” Rose squeaked. “I dunno if I’m ready for this, it’s all so fast. And here? Maybe we should wait until we’re back on the TARDIS?”

He was already half ignoring her and turning her to her back so he could change her mind with an assault of nibbles and kisses on her neck. Her hands were at a loss of where to fall, but quickly grew a mind of their own, scratching up the long length of the Doctor’s slender spine. It wasn’t the only thin and slender bit of his anatomy that she was imagining getting her hands on. He gave her collarbone a breathless chuckle while she writhed under him and rubbed her thighs with his. There was no hesitation in his movements at all, certainly not in how his hips rutted against hers. When a hand cupped her breast Rose gasped. He cruelly whispered for her to keep quiet, lest they be interrupted just before he trapped a pebbled bit of flesh between his lips. A hand fell to his bum and Rose chewed on her lips in a vacant grin knowing she’d been all too right about how plush the Doctor’s arse was.

“Oh, Rose darling, would you do your mum a favor and – oh!”

Rose’s eyes shot open and the Doctor ducked beneath the covers in the span of two heart beats (or three if you counted his extra). The room was still bathed in darkness, but all Rose saw was white light for a moment, as if her life was flashing before her eyes. The Doctor plastered himself to the mattress in his efforts to disappear. And for a brief moment Rose couldn’t breathe because his face ended up buried in her crotch.

Her mum left the room without another word and started down the hall as Rose picked up her towel and dashed after her, leaving her poor husband in her bed all by himself.

“Mum! It’s not, it’s not what you think!” Rose shouted as Jackie moved into the living room.

Her mum burst into laughter, only growing worse when she saw how mortified Rose was. “Not what I think? Come on, Rose. Never could get anything past me, sweetheart. I get the picture, I’m going out to grab some shopping, and I guess I’ll go hang out with your cousin Mo for a bit. Give you two some space, yeah?”

“You’re not.. you’re not bothered? How did you know?”

Her mum picked up her purse and rolled her eyes as she patted her bare shoulder. “Darling, I’m surprised you two took so long. Making eyes at each other and holding hands? It’s about time. Also I heard those whispers at tea earlier.” She pecked Rose on the cheek. “Congratulations, sweetheart. And don’t worry, we’ll talk later about getting you two a proper wedding.”


End file.
